


electrify my heart

by humanbehavior



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cat/Human Hybrids, Developing Friendships, Gen, HES BABY I MEAN IT, Height Differences, seonghwa is jus a babie, seonghwa is like short for a change, seonghwas besties: the fic, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: hongjoong really just wants seonghwa to make some friends.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	electrify my heart

**Author's Note:**

> uhh title from buttercup by jack stauber!! also here r some things u jeed to know that are mentioned/aren't obvious kinda
> 
> 1\. SEONGHWA SHORT! PERIODDDDD!   
> 2\. hes a japanese bobtail so like please look that up for the context of One(1) scene  
> 3\. hybrids r littles but like u can imagine seonghwa as like 7 but he kinda tall for 7 doe 😐 (actually i have no idea how tall i was at 7 hm)

hongjoong had adopted seonghwa a little over three years ago and if he was being honest, hongjoong would die for the short, black haired cat hybrid if only it wouldn't make him so sad. one downside of the small cat hybrid was he just wouldn't make any friends. hongjoong would take him to local parks with other hybrids and all seonghwa would do is sit next to hongjoong, attached to the hip of his owner. 

even though japanese bobtail, the breed that seonghwa was, were known to be energetic and people-oriented, seonghwa was one of the few odd ones out to not fit the description. seonghwa was also only a little bit shorter than other cat hybrids. all the other cat hybrids he had seen stood tall at 5'9 to 6'4 but seonghwa stood at a mere 5'4. seonghwa was odd but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way, he loved him with his entire heart... and his friends also appeared to feel the same way as well. 

his friends only ever found out when one day while they were studying at a small cafe, mingi had asked for the time and instead of telling him like a normal person, hongjoong simply flashed his lock screen showing the time with a picture of seonghwa in the background. 

mingi had froze, holding the phone in his hand, "hold up whose hybrid is this?"   
hongjoong had grudgingly took his phone back, "his name is seonghwa and he's mine."   
san peeked his head over hongjoongs shoulder and looked at the lockscreen, "how tall is he? he looks kinda short, no offense, obviously. "   
hongjoong sighed, rolling his eyes, "he's like 5'4," he says quietly.   
the table turns quiet the minute he says the boys height and as soon as the quiet surfaces, the other six boys begin talking.   
san whined, "he's so cute, can we please please meet him?"   
hongjoong flushed, nervously he replied, "uh i don't know. seonghwa gets really scared around new people and he doesn't really have any friends so i have no idea how he'll react at all."   
yeosang cuts in, "so what you're saying is he's going to have six new besties?" 

two weeks later, here they were at the door with hongjoong unlocking the door while telling them what not to do. in the two week span before this, yeosang had set up a chat with everyone (excluding seonghwa of course) called _SEONGHWAZ BESTIES_ and practically forced hongjoong at gunpoint to tell him things about seonghwa like his favorite show, his favorite color, basically anything and everything. 

"-even think about yelling at my baby, i will hit you so fast your neck will snap off, got it?" hongjoong says as he opens the door into their brightly colored apartment. hongjoong lets all six of the boys enter the apartment and soon, there are small, rapid footsteps running to the living room to hongjoong. 

"daddy!" he hears before the voice comes with the face. seonghwa, running at full speed, jumps into hongjoongs arm. seonghwa, having not noticed the other boys, smiles, showing hongjoong a drawing he had done whilst he was out. hongjoong holds seonghwa with one strong arm under the boys butt while he talks about his drawing of toothless with hongjoong nodding and agreeing. 

once seonghwa is finished talking excitedly about his drawing, hongjoong says, "look hwa, i brought over some friends, say hi."  
seonghwa looks at the six boys and his eyes quickly fill with tears, he shakes his head quickly and they can hear a small, "down, please," from the cat hybrid. hongjoong sets seonghwa down on his feet and the boy quickly runs to his room. 

hongjoong looks back at the hallway then to the boys standing by the door still, he sighs, "i'm gonna go talk to him, okay? uh, try and make yourself at home." 

hongjoong heads into the long hallway and yeosang sat on one of the small black couches with red detailing it, slumping down before grinning at mingi and saying, "he was probably intimidated by your tall ass." 

"was not," mingi says with a pout in his voice,"plus, yunho's the same height, why me?"

"yunho doesn't actually look like, six feet tall though. and he was intimidated, he has to look up at you to see your face." yeosang jokes and mingi slumps down on the same couch. wooyoung, jongho and yunho sees the two sitting on the couch and sit on the other matching one. san, however decides to roam and ends up in the kitchen. 

san laughs softly at the picture that's pinned to the refrigerator with magnets.   
"what?" jongho asks, curious. san points to the drawing that's drawn messily with a crayon of toothless and light fury with messy, childlike handwriting. 

"oh my god, he's so cute. he's such a baby, i just wanna cuddle him all day," wooyoung coos while looking at the picture from the couch.

"did you notice he didn't have a tail, though? i've never seen a cat hybrid without one." jongho says quietly. 

"he did, though?" san says, confused,"he just had a little stub. i remember hongjoong saying something about his breed and that it was perfectly normal." 

"oh!" wooyoung says as he scrolls on his phone,"i found it. uh, he's a japanese bobtail." 

everyone quickly goes to where wooyoung is sitting, crowding around him, wanting to hear more. the page is a website with every cat breed on it filled with facts about both the cats and cat hybrids. 

"so… he's from japan or what?" yeosang asks. 

wooyoung shoots him a look of disbelief, "no," he says, "that's where the breed originated from, that doesn't mean seonghwa was born there."

"oh." 

wooyoung scrolls to the fun facts part of the page and reads aloud, "japanese bobtails are friendly, energetic, and people-oriented." 

mingi peered at wooyoung suspiciously, "are you sure you have the right breed? like maybe he's something else or you just got it wrong, it's okay."

"no, hongjoong told me that he was this breed. look, let's just look at the hybrid facts since, i don't know, seonghwa isn't a full cat."

mingi gestured for him to go on and wooyoung read one of the first few facts of the list, "this breeds hybrids are shorter than average-" 

wooyoung cut himself off just to look at mingi and say, "ha! see?"

yeosang whined, "shut up and finish reading. "

"okay, okay," wooyoung says, he continues, "they average from 5'7 to 5'10."

the room is silent with the brutal defeat of wooyoung and jongho says, "huh," jongho says abruptly, "well, that's not exactly how short we were looking for. did hongjoong like, explicitly tell you which breed he was or did you just guess based off of one detail?"

"no, hongjoong told me, like deadass," is wooyoungs sharp reply 

as if on cue, hongjoong walks into the room looking more exhausted than any of them have ever seen him, "told you what?"

"just out of curiosity, " jongho begins, "what breed is seonghwa?"

hongjoong sighs, as if he's been asked this same question a million times, "he's a japanese bobtail, believe it or not."

"ha!" wooyoungs says loudly in jonghos face, "i knew it!"

hongjoong plops down on the couch exhausted, "i told seonghwa he could come out whenever he wanted but, i'm afraid that he just might not come out at all. sorry guys."

"that's okay," san beams, "we could watch a movie while we wait." 

and so they do. it was a movie that hongjoong knew seonghwa loved, how to train your dragon, but he wouldn't say anything.   
as they watched the movie and toothless showed up, yeosang laughed softly, "why does toothless look like seonghwa?"   
the others then began agreeing in unison and cooing as if it was seonghwa himself. they were right though, with his big eyes and small nose, toothless couldn't help but look like seonghwa. 

seonghwa in his room, hears the movie and quietly sneaks out of his room to find the seven boys sitting on the couches and enjoying the movie. as if hongjoong had some kind of sense for seonghwa, he looks him in the eyes shooting him a small smile and opening his arms as a signal for seonghwa to come to him. 

seonghwa walks, or nearly runs into hongjoongs arms and on his lap in embarrassment. i mean, seonghwa didn't even know any of the other guys in the room besides like, you know hongjoong. 

seonghwa pokes yeosang, who's sat next to hongjoong. yeosang looks back at the small boy who's sat on hongjoong grinning and waving at yeosang. yeosang shoots seonghwa a small, pretty smile and ruffles his hair to which seonghwa laughs out loud at.   
mingi notices this and whines, "dude, no fair, you're the first person seonghwa plays with first?" 

yeosang sticks his tongue out playfully and seonghwa wiggles out of hongjoongs lap and walks over to mingi, hopping on the tall boys lap. yeosangs face drops dramatically and seonghwa and mingi in unison stick their tongues out in unison. 

hongjoong smiles to himself softly, he finally had friends.

**Author's Note:**

> JEBJDIDBSOSN???? oh yeah happy valentines day i think ! i hope this wasnt absolute pee pee poo poo


End file.
